sporumfandomcom-20200213-history
MaxisWill
MaxisWill is Will Wright's Maxis account. On Spore, it has uploaded about 12 creations and has been inactive since 2008. However, it appears family members still use the account from time to time. The Testament of Will Before the beginning, playable software was firmly entrenched into two camps, Simulators and Games, both of which loathed each other and for many aeons they waged a great war against one another. But in this darkness of division came a man with a vision. This man was named Will Wright, and he looked upon the two camps, each out to destroy the other and he said "Lo, this war shall surely destroy all of programming. But I shall not let it be so, for I shall bring the two together as one. Forsooth." And he created Maxis, and he pointed to them and spoke "Thou art my angels, whom shall unite these warring parties with a program that shalt combine Game and Simulator. It shall be great, and all shall love it." and from earth and clay he built Sim-city, and it was glorious for it combined both Simulator and Game into one wholesome program. Will was pleased with his creation, but he did not rest; for he wanted this new union to last forever; so he created another program and said "Behold, mine flock, behold my new gift to you; Sim Ant, verily it shalt be loved by all ages and installed in computer labs everywhere." And it was truly loved by all ages and installed in every computer in every computer lab. "Truly, I hath united the two parties, but now I shalt verify my magnificence to them, for I shalt grant them another Boon, a new sim city." Then he sought out another being of great genius named Fred Haslem to create Sim City 2000, which was as great as his first creation if not more so, and Will was pleased. But the greatest of Maxis, Luke I. Ferravious secretly rebelled and created flawed works, bringing such things as "SimPark, SimLife, SimTower" and the worst of the creations; that vile abomination "SimEarth" which was most verily boring and unentertaining. Will looked at these flawed creations and frowned. "Why hath thou revolted against me, and created such things of ugliness? Doth thou not remember the dark days?" he asked Luke, and Luke responded "Oh forgive me master, I only meant to emulate thine greatness." and Will forgave him. Then Will created SimCopter, but an evil force known as Moral Guardians took offence to minor details in the game and stirred a truly horrendous amount of controversy over it. "Forsooth! We most verily protest about this game! Come Will and face our judgement!" they shouted, but when Will came forth to meet them, they looked on in fear as Will grew to a hundred feet in height and shot lightning from his eyes and fire from his mouth, sending the Moral Guardians fleeing from him and scurrying into their dark corners. But the Moral guardians were a tenacious lot, and they struck at Maxis's stock, and lowered it's value considerably, putting Will's vision at risk. But one company came to it's rescue, a giant known as EA which spoke "Oh glorious Will, we hath heard of thine plight and we offereth thou money if thou would join us." and Will responded "Yes, with thine monentary ability, and mine strength; we shalt show all creation fun." Will showed EA plans for his greatest plan yet, a creation that would emulate human life. And EA accepted. For two years Will labored until he finally finished and created something of unfathomable glory. "Behold mine flock, behold my greatest gift yet; behold THE SIMS!" This creation was so grand that it eclipsed even SimCity, and it was purchased by tens of millions, who all loved it. And Will was pleased. Soon, Will made nearly a dozen add-ons to his greatest creation yet, and they were all loved by his flock, he even made two more SimCities, but more demanded more, more than what the Sims could offer, so Will labored once more, and when he was finished; he revealed the Sims 2, and it was even more glorious than the last game, and once again, tens of millions of people bought it, making Will and EA very rich. Then Will revealed his newest creation as Maxis made expansions for the Sims 2, he called it Spore, and revealed it at 2005; and the attention of millions was grabbed instantly. For three years he labored, not only on Spore, but also on the Sims 3. When he emerged from his forge, he presented the Sims 3 which everyone loved, and then he presented spore; which proved to be underwhelming. Many debated on why this game had failed to meet their standards, some blasphemed and said that Will had lost his touch, others believed that EA or other parts of Maxis meddled in his labor, while the rational stated that their standards were simply too high. But Will sought to make up for it with his expansion, Galactic Adventures; which was beloved, though many stated that it did not give what they had asked. But Will could not answer these pleas, for he was cast down by EA and Maxis, who had grown tired of him, and he left like Gary Gygax; another great god of genius, left TSR two or so aeons ago, though others swear that he was thrown out. Bereft of his studio to create, Will formed the Stupid club, where he remains to this day; a shadow of his former self, though still far greater than either Didzo or Blackbird. Category:Sporum members Category:Developers Category:Epic Fail, but not on their part Category:Maxis members Category:Site administration